99 Red Balloons
by Kettu
Summary: End of Evangelion. (Not really a spoiler as I don't reveal anything) short fic. Please R


Disclaimer: Shinji, Rei and Auska were only born last year (2001) and I'm not their biological father. (Damm). Them and Nerv are not under my jurisdiction. (Double Damm).

Sue me and have highly trained military personal round you up and you'll never be heard of ever again.

99 Red Balloons

Authors Note: I didn't really like the way Auska got abused by Units 05-013, so here's a story where she kicks more ass. This is set just after they have a lovely meal out of Unit 2. (End of Evangelion).

Also I was lost when it came to finding a name so I named it after an old song which someone had used for a Evangelion music clip.

***

"Kill…you…kill…you…kill… 

Auska stayed repeating the mantra as she reached up at the White-winged demons gliding low above the geo-front.

"…Kill…you…kill…you…

Her voice caught just as the next lance flew down at her.

"KILLLLLLLLLLLLL-RRRRR… 

The lance stopped. Caught on a partially visible 'skin'.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR…

The other lances flew at her.

"RRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH…

Eva Unit – 2's A.T. field now looked like an echidna.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

02's clenched its fist as it quickly regenerated its self. 

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

The A.T. field erupted sending the lances flying in odd directions.

"HHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR…

One of the mass-production models got struck through the chest by a lance.

"RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG…

Eva crouched and jumped,

"GGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…

Grappling the lance from the chest of the white Eva, It used its body as leverage to jump to the next one.

"HHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR…

She punched into the back of its neck and grasped a long cylindrical object.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Pulling it out of the now dead Eva, she crushed the entry plug in her hand, and jumped at the next one.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRR…

She impaled it right through it own entry plug, but at the same moment it embraced her in a crushing hug, braking what was left of her chest Armour.

"RRRRRRRRR…

Unable to pry loose she plummeted to the earth along with her dead assailant.

"RRR…

The force of impact separated them, a thin spider-web of a crack darted down the side of the entry-plug.

"RRRrrrr…

Her voice caught in her throat.

"…just…d-die…

Her voice was barely above a harsh whisper.

"…just…die…

Down within the center of the geo-front, Shinji just sat on the gantry hearing what was being said.

"…just…die…

The remaining winged demons landed around the 02 that was silent once again.

"…Just…die…

The Eva's eyes sprung to life again.

"…Just…Die…

It reached up slowly.

"…JUST…DIE…

It jumped at the nearest target and started to strangle it.

"DIE…

The creature reached up and gripped the head of 02, it fingers pulsed as it applied pressure.

***

Auska was running, laughing happily as she dashed home to tell her mother the good news.

The door flew open as she fell against it. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mummy?"

There in the middle of the room was her mother, drifting slightly in the breeze, legs suspended above the ground.

She looked up at her mothers face; Shinji's face leered back at her.

Frightened, she stumbled backwards looking around her she was in the geo-front, every one dead, neat holes flowing blood pierced their skin, in the middle though where there should be the three holo-maps instead was a grotesque mockery of god, three wooden crosses stood motionless

"…n-no…

Rusted iron nails had been driven into them to hold three mutilated figures.

"…No… 

She spun away from the crucified figures; there faces leering, all three wore crowns made of thorns.

"…No…

She looked back at them; she wanted it to end, for them to be all right.

"NO…

The faces of Shinji, Rei and Misato were still there.

"…no…captain…wondergirl…s-Shinji…no…

***

Tears welled up and leaked down her face.

"No…Shinji…Rei…Misato…please…

The Eva applied more pressure.

"…I-I…

The helmet started to crack,

"…l-love…

The helmet snapped down the middle but still it held,

"…you…

The helmet shattered, Eva 02's head was shattered.

"…good bye…

The mass production models head was destroyed a moment later as a familiar purple Eva flicked the blood from its wrist, Spinning on it heel it struck down its next opponent also.

With five opponents left 01 took out is prog-knife and lashed out cutting the next right through the back of the neck. 07 and 013 took to the skies while 08 and 010 charged, all four had there own knifes drawn. 

01 flared it A.T. field tearing another assailant apart whilst the others flared there own in protection.

The purple Eva blocked the first knife slash but the second and third got her in the back and gut.

Enraged the monster grabbed 013 by its head and squeezed just as it had done to 02 while its other hand sent the knife into neck and out the other side.

Throwing 013 at the other two 01 jumped and landed on the last two, brining its fists down into their necks and crushing the entry-plugs.

Turning around and kneeling down it ripped 02's neck open and pulled the entry plug out just before it ejected it own.

"Auska, Auska." 

Shinji tore at the door to her entry plug and crawled inside.

"Auska, are you allright?"

He looked down at the inert form as she painfully opened her eyes and smiled.

Nearby at the edge to the well that lead to central dogma was Rei, her lithe form still unclothed looked forward at her comrades, A single tear trickled down her cheek.

=][End][=


End file.
